TV game machines selectively use a coordinate value-input device, such as a joystick or ball controller, that is appropriate to the format of the games played thereon.
In certain games, such as block destroying games or tennis games, in which the coordinate positions of a controlled object such as a paddle or racket used to hit a moving object are moved right and left, it is well known to move the coordinate positions of the controlled object by turning a knob mounted on a variable resistor and thereby varying the resistance thereof.
Such an operating device of the type used in the above-described games has the following problem: the knob must be turned through a large angle so as to move the paddle right across the screen, which is a rather inconvenient operation.
Further, the operating device which employs the variable resistor has a very short life-span due to the frequency of operation of the knob and the excessive levels of force applied thereto by game players who become absorbed in the game.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an operating device for a TV game machine which offers good operability and which does not become worn out by frequent rotation.